Talk:Onyx Knights
Looks like this chapter may have to follow The Thirteen Commandments of Iron, just so that they may never fall to chaos again. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 06:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sadly the captains of this chapter are a very willful bunch. It would be nearly impossible to get them to follow the tenets. Also I feel it is important to mention that with the exception of the betrayal, the Onyx Knights are a very pure and righteous chapter. The former Chapter Master's fall to chaos came completely out of the blue, and the Imperium is still trying to figure out what happened. Supahbadmarine 14:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Man I feel crappy about this article. Not about the content mind you. It's just that I worked really hard on the look for the Onyx Knights color scheme and I can't get it onto the page like I want it. Supahbadmarine 15:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you want it. I might be able to help ya.For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Prepare For War, Onyx Knights! For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I am glad that you are willing to help. The thing is, I have already uploaded the picture to the site but could not put the picture on the article as I had hoped. I still need to figure out the right way to add articles. The picture should be in the database or whatever it is. It is the dark colored marine with blue shoulder pads and gold trim, I thing it is even labeled Onyx Knights. If you could add the picture I would be grateful. If not, could you teach me how to add it to my info box? Supahbadmarine 20:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I sw your problem with your infobox. Basicly ill show you: Heres a demonstration of my chapters infobox, To see the difference go to edit page: And Number 2 The Image and caption box was missing. Thus you didnt have your place to put your image. yours was faulty, its fixed now.For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I owe you Tom. Supahbadmarine 23:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No Problem mate.For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a question, is that bit about Regis Drazen being transferred from the space wolves "from chapter to chapter" even possible?... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I am not Quite sure but I figure that when you start a new chapter you probably transfer current marines over. After all, a Chapter filled with nothing but rookie marines would not fo well. Supahbadmarine 01:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, Regis Drazen has some special circumstances. You will learn more once I amke his article. Supahbadmarine 07:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright... one simple question to answer wether a space wolves dreadnought... guy would have been transferred to the onyx knights;' Are the Onyx Knights a successor of the Space Wolves chapter?' --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No, the Onyx Knights are not successors of the Space Wolves. Then again if you read Drazen's article you will see that he was not originally one either. Supahbadmarine 21:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) A bit of advice, if drazen was a lunar wolf, you should probably ask Run4 what would have happened to him after the heresy. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I might just do that. Supahbadmarine 01:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I add this quote about your guys for my knights of Lupercal : Is this Ok? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Good quote. Supahbadmarine 15:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I have just noticed I wrote and I quote "Lars Skywolf on the subject of the Knights of Lupercal. It was supposed to be the onyx knights. Fixed now. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Naiz TardirProductions 22:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on a campaign that involves your chapter and mine. I'm not done yet but I though I let you know. Space Primates No problem, and thank you for choosing my Chapter. Supahbadmarine 06:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I like the Story you made. Congrats. Supahbadmarine 21:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC)